Rain or Tears
by elvenrarehunter
Summary: Sequel to Love Can Kill D, Aleia, Leon, Chris, and Kira are cooped up by the fire one rainy evening when Kira suggests storytelling. They agree, but who knows what kind of memories might surface? written as a reg. story
1. Prologue

Well, this is the pre-sequel to **_Love Can Kill_**. It's called **_Rain or Tears_**. Obviously cuz otherwise you wouldn't be reading this cuz you can't click on it without a title. Well, anywho, hope you enjoy the really short prologue and I will do my best to update.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Flames licked the wall of the fireplace as Aleia handed out hot chocolate (made the old fashioned way) to everyone. She sat next to D and pulled the blanket around her closely. It was nearly winter and the group was feeling it. Leon and Chris had come over for awhile. Leon was off work, so they decided to come over. Ever since Kira and Aleia had moved their pet shop to work jointly with D's, Leon and Chris had come over more often, Nitro always following close behind. Kira was snuggled up next to Takira, stroking a falcon. Chris was next to her, watching her closely and yearning to touch the falcon. D was next to Aleia, who was leaning against him. On Aleia's other side was T-Chan, snuggling closely next to her.

Some of the other pets had noticed that he hung around her more and more the longer they stayed. T-Chan claimed it was because she had lost her guardian at the hands of Yakunan and he was just serving as a stand in. He was a man eater after all. The group enjoyed each other's company for awhile before Kira began to get restless. She looked at Aleia with her big eyes.

"Lei, can you tell us a story?" Kira asked, pushing T-Chan aside and climbing up next to Aleia, who shook her head.

"No, I—" she started but D cut her off.

"I think it's an excellent idea. We can exchange stories, maybe about our past," he said. D quickly realized what he said. "I'm sorry, you don't—"

"No, I understand. You are remembering Sheagra, and how she was my memory guardian. Just because she fell protecting me," she started, letting out a deep breath, "does not mean that I lost my memories. In fact, it's possible for a guardian to transfer memories before they go. Sure, I lost some memories, but it's better than dying." D nodded, kissing her forehead. "So I suppose I go first?" Kira nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, but I can't start my story unless I tell you my mother's," Aleia said. Kira settled in. T-Chan, wanting to be close to her, changed into his animal form and climbed onto her lap, giving a content sigh. Aleia smiled and stroked his head. "Here goes...what's that expression they use? Oh yes, once upon a time..."

* * *

Ok, so this was really short and I kinda had some issues figuring out how to start it off, but it's decent, right? Anywho, tell me what you think. 


	2. Beginning

Well, I don't think completing a non-slash story is that big of a deal, but if you wish...LET'S PARTY! This is actually one of the first stories I've finished. Usually I start them and forget about them. I still need a few characters. Please, feel free to give me one. It would help me a lot. Also, all ideas will be taken, read, and considered. To my reviewers:

**MagicalGirl**: Thank you, but I don't think the UN will declare a global holiday. But we can mark our calendars and have a celebration. You're very welcome for the updates and the taking of your suggestions. They help me out a lot. Sometimes I need a push in the right direction and you helped me. So I will do the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. I feel really special. I'm a favorite author of someone. Yey! First review of the story, that's awesome. Thanks for the congrats and you were right about the quote.

**Sweet 'n' SASSY**: Glad you guys are so excited. Do you really think it's worthy of the history books? Glad you loved chappie 10 and I'm glad you liked it so far. Hope you enjoy this one just as much as you enjoyed LCK.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

* * *

There was a ruckus in the in the small kitchen of the ramshackle house where there stood a young woman in a long, aquamarine dress that grazed the floor. Her black hair was done in a plait down her back and her grey eyes were filled with defiance and a questioning rage as she looked upon her parents.

"Why do I have to follow in YOUR footsteps?" the young woman snapped.

"Because it is your place in society," her father said, trying to be patient with his irate daughter.

"It's not what I want to be!" she said, pretty near jumping up and down in rage.

"Sweetie," her mother cooed, but was silenced when her daughter shot her a death glare.

"I don't want to follow in your footsteps," she said, turning back to her father.

"It is your destiny," her father said, his voice becoming a little bit harsher.

"Why? Why can't I have ambitions just like everyone else in the kingdom?" she snapped. Her father, a rather large, well built man, stood up and towered over her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she said, wrenching out of his grasp and walking towards the stairs.

"Makina!" came his usually gentle voice, now stern and demanding. The young woman turned around.

"I'm going to bed and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me." With that she resumed her journey up the creaky steps. When at last they two parents heard the door close, the mother let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The father turned to her and shook his head.

"What happened to our well behaved child, Mitsukai?" he asked. The mother smiled.

"She probably left when Makina turned, oh, let's say, three," she said. The father laughed, his deep laughter a soothing sound in the tense room. Mitsukai smiled and giggled. "Hopefully, she'll be better by tomorrow, or we may just have to send her away. What say you, Aruji?" she asked jokingly.

"I agree, now come. The hour grows late," he said, wrapping his arm around her slim waist and walking with her towards the stairs. They passed Makina's door and looked in on her. Seeing that she was sleeping soundly, Mitsukai came in and kissed Makina's forehead, brushing away a piece of hair.

"Goodnight, little one," she said, turning and closing the door. As her parent's soft voices grew still quieter, Makina's eyes popped open. She looked around, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She waited for a little while before getting up and reaching underneath her bed, from whence she pulled a small bag with a few supplies, some provisions, and some gold.

She took her time tying her sheets together in tight knots so she wouldn't fall when she climbed out the window. She pulled on them to be sure and then tied it to a tree limb outside her window. Taking a deep breath, she swung out and made her way down the makeshift rope until her feet hit the ground. She took a small dagger out of the bag and reached up as high as she could reach, cutting the sheet and stuffing it in her bag, but not before pulling out a dark cloak and put it on, pulling up the hood. She walked away, taking one last glance at the place she had called home.

* * *

The streets bustled with excitement as one hooded figure wandered them. Where was she going to go? There was so much she hadn't thought about ahead of time. She decided that she would set off towards a place where there weren't so many people that she had to avoid. She set off, her mind made up and got to nearly the edge of town when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see a young man looking at her.

"Not lost are ye?" he asked, a crooked smile playing across his features. Makina didn't like this guy one bit.

"Not at all," she said, trying to get away from him. He only moved closer. Makina was soon backed up against the wall and he was getting a little too close for comfort. Her eyes began to dart about fearfully. This was the first time she had really felt truly scared since she was a child.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out the dagger, holding it behind her. When he came within striking distance, Makina revealed the dagger and prepared to strike. The young man laughed and deftly dodged it, pinning her dagger hand to the wall. He put pressure against it until she dropped the dagger. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag, placing it over her mouth. She took a few unavoidable whiffs and slumped forward, falling into blackness.

* * *

Well? What are your thoughts? I'm working on the 2nd chappie (or if you want to get technical the 3rd). Anywho, hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Beast

First of all, let me say I'm glad you like the way I started off. I am currently at a standstill as of what to do. A character might help...HINT HINT. Anywho, because I have reviews for the last chapter of Love Can Kill, I will do those reviewer responses here:

**AC/DC-Girl**: It's alright, I've kept you waiting longer. I'm sure I won't have any issues and I wish I had the grace to handle flamers like you do. Flames discourage me. Glad you thought it was good.

**Shannon**: I apologize if I made D seem weak, but you have to take into consideration all of the facts. D is kind of small if you think about it (at least lightweight) and Yakunan is pretty big because he's a half dragon, which means he has a size, weight, and muscle advantage over D. Therefore, when D was thrown into a wall, my thoughts were that Yakunan threw him with such force that he was knocked out on impact. Again, I apologize if that was confusing. I'm trying my best to keep the characters in scope but nobody except the creator knows what's going on inside the mind of the character they created. Thanks for the vote of confidence.

And here are this chapter's reviewer responses:

**AC/DC-Girl**: Thank you very much, a character would be appreciated. I took your suggestion about quotes and I've found a few I can use in the next few chapters. Thanks for the luck.

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE**: I'm glad I could be of service. My writing is strictly for the readers (and a little bit is to keep my head from exploding when I'm bored). Glad you like it and I hope you like this one as much as you did the last one.

**WITCHCHICK3.0**: Glad you thought it was creative, but that was intended. I need to explain about Yakunan's comments about Aleia. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Just a random reader**: Glad it's not too sweet I'm making you get cavities, but I thought that it could be a cuddly moment. Glad you like the quotes cuz they're here to stay.

And now, on with the chappie...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beast**

* * *

Makina's head throbbed as she attempted to wake from her drug induced slumber. Her eyes opened momentarily, but shut as soon as the light from the flickering fire entered them. It was too much for her to handle. She slowly let herself adjust and let the numbness that had entered her during her sleep fade before sitting up and looking around. She was in a cavern like room, lying on a fur near an open fire. Her gaze rested on what looked like a very large rock, but it was moving. As if sensing Makina's stare, the "rock" began to unfurl itself from its sleeping position, turning a great head to look at the maiden. The harsh green eyes of the beast inspected her, reflecting the fearful girl in them. 

Who are you?- the creature asked.

"My name is Makina," she said. "You're...you're..."

Yes, I am a dragon, one of the last of my kin- he said, the baritone voice resonating in her head and making her clutch her head in pain. The dragon unfurled one of its massive wings and stretched it towards her, using it to slowly coax her towards him. She did so a little hesitantly. -My servant told me you were traveling, where are you going?- Makina looked up at him.

"Nowhere really, I just had to get away from my family," she said.

That is reasonable- he said, lowering his deep voice to almost a purr.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

About three days- the dragon said.

"I appreciate your hospitality, great one. Is there a name I may call you?" she asked. He lowered his head onto her lap.

Fuzen, my name is Fuzen- he said, resting his head in the most comfortable position he could find and falling asleep as Makina stroked the eye ridges of the mighty beast. Perhaps running away wouldn't be so bad after all, especially with a dragon guardian, the angel from the nightmare she was currently living. She leaned against his chest and fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

* * *

Makina had stayed with the dragon for at least two years now. She respected him and did what she could to help him. He rewarded her with anything she wanted from his treasure horde. 

The two had been sleeping soundly for quite some time and Fuzen had laid his head on her lap as he usually did. He was hungry, it was time for the hunt. That's what he lived for, the thrill. Makina awoke when the Fuzen moved his head. She got up in alarm, sensing the mood he was in, the longing for meat.

"Great one," she said. He cocked his head and his mood change.

Yes, little one?- he asked.

"Are you leaving?" she asked. He nuzzled her with his great silver-grey head.

One must eat to live- he said, arousing a giggle out of Makina as his head tickled her. She stroked his head.

"May I leave, too, if only until you return?" she inquired. Fuzen nodded his head. She giggled again. "Then I shall return at sundown." He stretched his wings.

I will hold you to your word- he said, before exiting the cave and leaving the empty cavern in his wake. Makina sighed and followed his path towards the gaping mouth of the cave. She began to follow the dirt road, which eventually turned into the town streets.

* * *

Once again, the city was all a bustle with people, yet she was more comfortable, knowing full well if she didn't return, the dragon would find her. 

She looked around and looked through the items the merchants were selling. There were jewels and food and assorted other trinkets, yet she did not wish any of these things, for she had found what she had been searching for, a purpose. Her footsteps mingled with those of the children around her as she walked along, gazing at the items that were being sold by the merchants. She stopped once to buy a pair of leather gloves and a pair of metal gauntlets. She had put them both on and pulled the hood up over her face.

All around her, she noticed that there weren't just children, but little animals and other creatures. As she walked on down the dusty road, one little girl grabbed the hem of Makina's cloak and she spun around, kneeling next to the little girl.

"Hello," she said, pulling her hood off and smiling. The girl looked scared.

"You not mommy. Where mommy?" she asked. Makina looked confused.

"I don't know," she said.

"Momma!" the girl began to sob. Makina looked thoroughly flabbergasted. She didn't expect a child to come to her and break into tears. Makina coaxed the child towards her and gave her a hug, whispering soothing words in the child's ear. The child looked up and over Makina's shoulder, immediately ceasing her weeping. "Momma, poppa!" she said, glee in her actions and words. She squirmed away from Makina and into the arms of the awaiting parents behind her. Makina stood up and brushed the dust from the road off the hem of her cloak. She replaced her hood and began to walk away when she heard a female voice.

"Miss, miss!" the mother said. Makina turned around, keeping her head bowed, as they were obviously of noble blood, not that she wasn't, it was just that she was trying to lie low.

"Yes, milady?" she said, averting her eyes and looking at the ground.

"Thank you, your kindness is appreciated. I feared that she would have been taken away from us, just like our other daughter," she said. Makina stepped back.

"Your other daughter?" Makina asked.

"Yes, my othe...Makina?" she asked. Makina turned to run and the woman grabbed her hand. Makina twisted out of her grasp, running through the crowded streets and dodging what she could. She soon lost sight of the woman and the child. She slowed her pace and realized she had strayed into a part of town she was unfamiliar with. She was in a dark alleyway that seemed to scream danger from all around her. She wandered through the alleyway and soon found her way out on vendor selling apples and other fruits in a sparsely populated part of town.

"Fresh picked apples!" the merchant cried. Makina walked over to the merchant, who was currently helping a noble customer. When the transaction was completed, he turned to Makina, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"And what would a lady such as yourself like?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly, turning to walk away.

"Surely there is something that Pops can do for you that will help you?" he asked, his voice covering something.

"I don't—" she started. Pops held out an apple with a luscious green skin.

"But I insist," he said, his voice insistent. Makina squirmed. She didn't like the merchant any more than she liked the man who had brought her to the dragon and wasn't sure she quite trusted him.

"No, that's quite alright," she said, backing away.

"Hey, pops, leave the girl alone," came a voice. Makina turned to see someone walking towards her. She tried to leave the way she came, but the young man blocked her path. She pushed him aside, only to have her wrist grabbed onto by him.

"Good sir, if you would kindly let go of me, I should very muck like to be on my way," she said, acting sweet. He did so and she moved back down the alley, letting the young man and the eccentric merchant slip into shadows.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chappie. Ideas for the next one are appreciated... 

ERH


	4. Break

_I fully and totally understand if you don't want to read this story ever again. I've kept you waiting for a little over three weeks. I feel so bad. You guys are all so nice to me and I'm evil cuz I keep you waiting. Never on purpose though. Thanx for all the support and nice reviews I got while you were patiently waiting for the chappie. Thanx for all the nudges out the door. Thanx for all the characters. For anyone who submitted a character: could you please tell me their favorite animal? Thanx again._

_Now thanx to:_

**AC/DC-Girl**: Thanks, you like Fuzen? I'm glad you submitted a character in the story. It helped me a lot. I'm glad you think I have grace, but I don't. I don't deal with flamers that well. Yes, some Zeppelin quotes will be coming soon. I'm glad you're waiting patiently. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chappie up soon. Thanks for the idea. I may just hafta use it.

**MagicalGirl**: Yeah, sorry bout the wait on this one. It's alright, I haven't given you a reason to review in ages. Thanks for lending me Akuji. You didn't get carried away at all. And you even worked overtime. You guys are the greatest. Thanks for all the ideas. They certainly give me a boost over the writer's block. Rambling is cool, especially when it's inspiring.

**ruleroftheanimeuniverse**: Tell me about it. That's part of why I didn't update. But you guys are so good to me. Yeah, D's gonna be the last storyteller. But there's someone else who's telling a story. Thanks a lot for the encouragement.

**FAN1**: Glad you think so. I was afraid of this. It's kind of a strange sort of story within a story kinda thing. Ya know? Glad you like.

**Heaven sent me**: Cute name. Yes, she too is full of surprises...not telling what though! Thanks a lot.

**Sweet 'n' SASSY**: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you all wait. Questions will be answered, though in this chapter they're a bit different. Aww...I feel really bad now. I made you guys wait and you're being so nice to me...

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE**: You guys are so nice to me and I feel so bad for making you guys wait. I know exactly how you feel.

**WITCHCHICK3.0**: I'm glad you like it, and I totally agree about school and homework. Thanks for the encouragement.

**Erik's Rose**: I looooooooove dragons and (_ERH blushes_) you really think I have a good eye for detail. You don't see Makina in this chappie, though.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Break **

* * *

Aleia paused for a moment, looking towards the window and watching the rain fall in little rivulets. Kira squirmed a little and Aleia smiled at her. D was sitting silently, his arm around Aleia's shoulder. Leon had his arms folded across his chest with T-Chan on the arm of the chair. Q-Chan was perched atop his shoulder, much to his displeasure. He didn't care much for the little thing, whatever it was. He sighed.

"So your mother was a damsel in distress?" Leon asked. T-chan turned and bit his fingers, his sharp teeth piercing the skin and drawing a tiny trickle of blood. Q-chan at the same moment tweaked his ponytail. "OW! What!" Aleia smiled and laughed good naturedly.

"Not quite. She stayed there of her own free will," she said. Leon glared at T-Chan and knocked him off the arm. He fell onto the ground and let out a low growl, returning to Aleia and resuming his place upon her lap.

"So mama was kidnapped?" Kira asked, not fully understanding the story. Aleia nodded.

"Yes, Kira," she said.

But that still doesn't explain how Yakunan came into the story- Chris said.

"Patience, Chris, I have a feeling that will come soon," D said. Aleia nodded, sipping some hot chocolate.

"There's a lot that happens with Yakunan," Aleia assured him. The falcon Kira had been stroking earlier ruffled its feathers, perching atop D's shoulder, searching for some sort of treat. D smiled and stroked the bird, feeling contentment emanating from the tiny bird. Aleia coaxed T-Chan off her lap and she got up, letting the blanket fall to the ground.

"I'll be right back. Does anybody else want anything?" she asked. In unison the group shook their heads. Aleia shrugged and walked off into the kitchen. Kira sighed, looking after her.

She's sad- Chris stated simply. D looked at him questioningly. Chris shrugged. -I dunno, I can just feel it.-

"I didn't want to force her to do anything," D said. Kira looked at him.

"She's sad because mama's gone now," Kira said. Leon nodded.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," he muttered. Aleia walked back into the room, a fresh mug of hot chocolate in her hand, swallowing a little of it before she spoke.

"I'm back," she said cheerily, though her wet eyes betrayed her. T-Chan snuggled up close to her, trying to comfort her. She giggled at his antics.

"I thought T-Chan was supposed to be a Totetsu," she said. D shook his head.

"He's _supposed_ to be one. Perhaps he's more of a lady killer?" D suggested. Aleia giggled, the joke sinking in.

"Can we hear the rest of the story, Aleia-chan?" Kira asked.

"Aren't you tired of it yet?" she asked, mock groaning. Kira put on her "cute face" and she gave Aleia her puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" Aleia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, alright. But first, Leon, can you pass me some of those little cookies?" Leon proceeded to do so and Aleia took a big bite out of one. "So where was I? Oh yes, Mom meeting the freaks. Well..."

* * *

_Well, it's really short. You guys deserve better than this. I'll try really hard to make the next one longer. But I have fresh meat, so it should be a little longer and a little less of a wait. Please forgive me. Sumimasen for making you wait. Well, hope you enjoyed the pathetic little thing I call an update._


	5. Bebe

_Hey guys. Here I am again. I haven't died, I wasn't ignoring you, and I am working on the next chappie. It should be up sooner than this one. I had writers block the size of Australia and I couldn't think of what to do. Wow, I got a lot of reviews for this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who helped me with characters and ideas and also to everyone who hasn't yet given up on this story. Now, to:_

**AC/DC-Girl**: It's ok, that's partially why I didn't update. I **_hate_** Biology. Plain and simple. It's boring. Nearly fell asleep today in class LOL. Sometimes its good to be dramatic. Thanks for the encouragement and I believe you didn't have school because of Rosh Hashanah (I hope I spelled that right). I'm keeping up with your story.

**MagicalGirl**: Cool! I'm gonna need that info. And you give me more sweet words than I give you. So it's the least I could do. Besides, "if they be nice to us, we be nice to them, precious." LOL. I Hope I portrayed Miss Bebe accurately. Please let me know if I OOC-ed her. Just writer's block the size of Australia. I feel bad asking you guys every time. I have a brain of my own and I should be using it, but mine will just be another mind ruined by higher education. Never overboard. I go overboard on making you wait. I'm glad you guys are here.

**FAN1**: Yes, she does, but she will feel better, at least by the end of the story and even (_gasps_) the sequel. LOL. Dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, and yuan-ti's are my favorite mythological races. I don't think you're rude at all. He was going to appear later anyways. I need him also for the sequel.

**Erik's Rose**: YES! Dragons are the best. I know. That would be so cool. No, I didn't leave you all alone. Yey! I made you happy.

**ruleroftheanimeuniverse**: I'm glad you think so. I think she took a really long vacation. I'm trying to keep him rather mysterious, but all the same, trying to make him look sweet. Yey, glad you think so. It indeed is still here. And now it'll be at the top of the list. Always, always in need of inspiration.

**Heaven sent me**: Aw...thanks. Not quite. It's a bumpy road and I think I'm hanging on for dear life. Eventually it will go away.

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE**: (_blushes_) Aw...thank you. I feel very special. I have nice reviewers. Yey! It's not talking down about myself. The think was like, less than a page. It was tiny (in other word, pathetic).

**Nobody-Special**: Of course. He's just ever the gentleman (_coughs loudly_) Glad you like it. It's kinda sad. This story will be longer than its predecessor.

**Just a random reader**: Oh (_blushes_) I feel special. I'm doing my best to get this up soon. I hate school too. Fuzen and Makina and some other surprise characters will be in the next chappie.

**REBELia, the punk rocker**: Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying this series. There's more on the way.

**WITCHCHICK3.0**: I know, it kinda has to be sad. Eventually I'll get to Yakunan's involvement in this entire thing. Glad you like it.

**VAREKAI**: The next chappie is currently in progress. So, it should be up soon.

**PrettySammi**: I'm not trying to make anybody lose their mind, though I think I have. Alright, handcuff me. I'll do how long for not updating?

**Dragon Princess**: It shall be so...LOL. I'm working on the next chappie. Glad you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: BeBe**

* * *

Makina became one of the many people exiting the market place, though she really had no idea what she wanted to do to kill some time. It was nearly noon and she didn't have to be back until nightfall. She decided to take a walk down the weatherworn dirt road that led by the old forest. Perhaps she would rest there for awhile. The path was very quiet with the exception of the trees, which whispered to one another in some long forgotten language. She came to a clearing with a large rock in the center. She was very tired and sat down, leaning back and letting the warm rays of the sunlight fall around her. She was pale from spending so long in the cave. She closed her eyes and started humming to herself very quietly. There was no one around and for that she was grateful. It meant that she could think without fear of being interrupted. She absentmindedly traced a pattern on the rock with one long and delicate finger. She lay down, resting her eyes and basking in the warm glow of the sun. That's when she heard the minor ruckus coming up the pathway.

"Who has been borrowing my supplies? I swear when I find out..." came a voice. Makina sat up and came face to face with a woman wearing a crisp white blouse and an ankle length black skirt. Her grey hair was pulled up into a sensible bun and her clear green eyes regarded Makina with interest. "Terribly sorry, didn't know you were here. You new 'round these parts?" Makina shrugged.

"I've been here about a year or so," she said.

"Ah, do ye know Fuzen?" she asked interestedly.

"Oh, yes, I am currently in his service," Makina said, blushing.

"Ah, so would ye happen to know if he's been takin' my stuff?" she asked.

"He said he'd been borrowing stuff from a friend," she said. "If you don't mind, who are you?"

"How silly of me, the name's Miss BeBe," she said, extending a hand. Makina accepted it. "And yours?"

"Makina," she said. "Would you like me to go and get those cooking supplies?"

"Nah, just wanted to know who had 'em," she said. "So did Fuzen snatch you up and carry you away?" she asked. Makina blinked.

"Noooo..." Makina said. "Some jerk drugged me and the next thing I knew, I was with Fuzen." Miss BeBe smiled.

"Yeah, that's just like him. Send one of his goons to do the dirty work," she said, wrinkling her nose. Makina laughed, causing Miss BeBe to join in. "You're a sweet girl." Makina blushed.

"Thanks," Makina said.

"Hey, you seem a bit lonely," she said. Makina shrugged and lay back on the rock, looking into the sky.

"A little," she said. Miss Bebe smiled.

"I can help you there," she said, suddenly going into her own world with her hands held out. She began moving in some sort of a dance, her feet not missing a beat. The ground around her began to glow a dark red before something materialized. It was a puma. The creature was still for a moment before opening its sea-foam green eyes. It purred walking over to Makina, who inched backwards. Miss Bebe laughed.

"He won't bite, you at any rate," she said. Makina held out a trembling hand towards the large cat, who nuzzled her hand affectionately, laying his giant paws on her lap. Makina, for the first time in a long time, genuinely smiled.

"Thanks Miss Bebe," she said. Miss Bebe nodded.

"No trouble at all," she said. She looked as if she was about to say something when a gnome popped out of the foliage and ran as fast as its little legs could carry it (which was surprisingly fast for a creature of that size) towards Miss Bebe's house. Miss Bebe focused her attention on the gnome.

"No you don't, you little thief! GET BACK HERE!" she yelled, running after the gnome, pausing for a moment to bid Makina a hasty goodbye. Makina reclined on the rock again after Miss Bebe's shouts were out of earshot. Makina could hear the puma's low purr in the back of her mind.

May I prowl?- he asked. Makina nodded. The puma padded off, staying relatively close. Once again, Makina began humming, but she couldn't help feeling she wasn't alone.

* * *

_WELL? I'm sorry for the wait. As always, kind reviews and ideas are always wanted. _(_grins_) The next chappie should be up soon. 


	6. Boys

_**All right, I know you guys must think that I have died. This is not the case. I've just got sooooooooo much school work and then my modem like spasmed and died and it wouldn't let me go online and I was trying to give you guys a longer chapter, but I think this one is one of the shorter ones. So I was going through withdrawal. Anywho, it's not that its getting hard, it's more that I have had sooooooooo much homework and I've had to study sooooooooo much. Yeah, I'm lame, making up excuses for my lack of updating, but they're all true. You guys help me so much and are so (well, kinda) patient with me. You guys will get a longer chapter soon, I promise. (BTW, when I pasted all the reviews into MS Word, it was four pages long.) Anywho, to:**_

**AC/DC-Girl**: I have almost straight A's, except for one class (urgh, very frustrating). Yey! Glad you like the chappie. I hope I didn't OOC Chale.

**Sweet 'n' SASSY**: You're welcome. I'm glad you thought it was cute.

**MagicalGirl**: I appreciate that you guys haven't given up on me! It's not like I'm trying to abandon you. I'm almost to the end of Makina's story. Yey! Hope Akuji is ok. That was my mountain. Going through Aleia and D's will be a snap. Thank you so much for all the help. I don't think that's true...I don't think she does. Thanks for all the ideas. Again, it's not that I'm having trouble, it's just school.

**Heaven** **sent** **me**: Where do you think Aleia gets her love of animals from? LOL. I haven't forgotten about you. Adoring public? I think at this point its more along the lines of angry mob ready to either tar and feather me or burn me at the stake. It's not hard, just it's taking a long time b/c of school.

**Dragon** **Princess**: Glad you liked it.

**Just** **a** **random** **reader**: Of course, the two are more alike than Aleia would like to believe.

**PrettySammi**: The Harry Potter moment was given to me by hollywood chick one day when I was on the phone with her and I was trying to finish up the chappie. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, school is just a pain. To be technical, it's one of three (Love Can Kill, Rain or Tears, and From the Heart) LOL. All ideas are welcome any time.

**ruleroftheanimeuniverse**: No, I haven't forgotten you guys. So you'll read the sequel once I get done with this one.

**VAREKAI**: I hope there is too, but I have so much crap that I have to study for.

**Nobody-Special**: Don't worry, eventually he will and they will. No worries, mate. I won't abandon it. I love goin' against the tide.

**FAN1**: Does it really mean that? That's very interesting...

**WITCHCHICK3.0**: I'm not abandoning it. I'm just trying to find time to work on it between all my school work.

**Erik's Rose**: Yeah, it wasn't really writer's block, it was more along the lines of busy-ness. Glad to know you're rooting for me.

**DragonPrincess**: I know. There's a hint of Dragons in this chappie, but next chappie, you'll see some dragons. Yey! I know, its comin'.

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE**: It's alright, school made me not update in forever so you had nothing to review to. Thanks.

**I'm Trouble**: Don't worry, there's plenty more on the way. There's the rest of this and the sequel to Love Can Kill. So yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Boys**

* * *

Makina looked up, finding that, as usual, her intuition was right. For staring back at her with almond-shaped pastel blue eyes was a man. 

He was garbed in a flowing and a silver-blue robe made of a light fabric. Had Makina not known better, she would have said that he was floating. His hair was of a snow-white color, enchanted somehow to be streaked ice-blue, put up in a ponytail, which revealed slightly pointed ears, pierced with silver hoops. He was tall, and like an elf, he had flawless skin. In one of his hands there was a staff of sorts with things growing from it and little orbs of light dancing about the top of the staff. Makina's stare got to the man and he turned as if to leave.

"Who are you?" Makina called to him, sliding off the rock in a very unladylike manner. The man turned back to face her.

"I am called Akuji," he said, his voice like sweet milk chocolate. Makina put a finger to her chin.

"I've heard that name before, or read it somewhere..." she said, beginning to think about it. Try as she might, she couldn't remember who he was. Then it hit her and she blinked, looking at him. "You can't be...no...you're not one of the elder gods, are you?" she asked. Akuji nodded. Makina turned a shade of red and very quickly, went into a low curtsy. "Had I known..."

"It's quite alright, most people don't know me as I am," he said, walking over to her. He extended a hand. Makina looked up at him, turning, if possible, redder as she accepted the hand. He helped her to her feet and she brushed a lock of raven hair that had escaped her braid out of her face.

"I'm honored," she said.

"Please don't go all mortal on me..." he said. Makina giggled.

"I'll try not to, sir," she said, after all, what else would you call someone like him.

"Please, I am called Akuji. No need for formalities."

"Yes, sir...er...Akuji." The aforementioned god cocked his head.

"You seem at unease," he said, noting her obvious anxiety.

"Well, I've never met a god before..." she mumbled. He smiled.

"Neither have a lot of other people," he said. "Where were you headed before?"

"I was on my way home," she said.

"Isn't town the other way?" he asked. Makina blushed.

"Er...yeah...but I...don't exactly...live there," she said. It wasn't a lie.

"I see," he said. "Shall I escort you?"

"Where?" she asked, caught off guard by the question.

"To your home," he answered. She blushed.

"No, that's alright," she said, not wanting to lead anybody to the dragon, for fear they would cause him harm.

"It's not safe to wander alone, especially nearing sunset," he said. Makina whipped around and realized that it was indeed nearing sunset.

"Thank you, Akuji, but I really have to go. My...er...landlord will be very unhappy with me if I come home late," Makina said and she started to jog away. Akuji caught her arm. She looked back at him.

"Will you come back?" he asked.

"Sometime," Makina said. She broke out of his grasp and ran towards the large mountain looming in the distance. Akuji watched her long after she went out of his sight, before turning back to the clearing and walking away. After all, he did have a job to do.

* * *

Makina ran through the forest, the quickest way she knew how to get to the mountain. She knocked the branches from the trees out of her way. Not paying attention to where she was going, she tripped over a large root, falling and rolling along the ground for a few feet. She cursed her luck and tried to get up, only to find that she had twisted her ankle. She couldn't step on it. The puma had come up beside her and offered her assistance in getting up. She started to limp towards the mountain, leaning on the Puma every so often in her struggle. 

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" came a voice from behind her. She spun around, a little too quickly, and fell backwards. Her hand was grabbed by a tanned hand before she hit the ground. She looked up at the elf with hair the color of fire and tanned skin. He was garbed in a fire-red kimono with hints of orange in it. His dark brown eyes were almost as dark as the obsidian necklace around Makina's neck (which she had found in the treasury). His long claws were wrapped around her wrist.

"Will you please let go of me?" she asked. "I have to time to trifle with you." Makina was getting angry, both at the continued interruptions and at her ankle. The man laughed.

"You have no time to trifle with me? I believe in the time you would talk to me, you would move two feet with that sprained ankle of yours," he said. She blushed furiously.

"Your arrogance astounds me," she said. He smiled. "I'm not much of a healer, but would you like me to wrap it up for you?" She looked toward the mountain. It was a just a little further from where she was.

"I'm fine," she said, but the elf paid her no heed as he tore a little piece off his kimono and began to wrap her ankle with it. He was very careful not to aggravate it. He got up when he was finished and extended a hand to her. She got up and gingerly put her weight on the foot. She was able to walk again with only a hint of a limp. She blushed again. "Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Not a problem," he said. Suddenly, a roar pierced the air and Makina began to tremble, for unknowingly, she had just unleashed the wrath of Fuzen upon the entire town, and no one would stand in his way.

* * *

_**Yeah, so that's the chappie. The next one will be very interesting (or at least in my opinion. I'll try to update sooner because I should be getting less homework soon because we're coming up on winter break very soon and Thanksgiving Break. **_

_**ERH**_


	7. Brawl

_Sorry guys, homework, a spazzing modem, and guests are a lethal combination. This has been written for awhile, but it hasn't gotten the chance to be put up yet. Anyway, I appreciate your patience. I may do a little holiday short with these characters. To:_

Night Imp: Don't worry, I'll do my best.

AC/DC-Girl: I have to wait until Christmas to get it, which really sucks. Glad I didn't OOC Chale and he makes another appearance in this pathetically short chappie.

MagicalGirl: (_blushes_) Thanks, that means a lot. I wonder why people don't take you seriously. You have great ideas and they're fun to play around with.

FAN1: Now that I know that, there is an inadvertent significance behind the puma. I should be thanking you for putting up with me and my really long updating lapses.

Heaven sent me: I dunno (_gets ready to run and holds shield over head so as not to be hit by things that are waiting to be thrown_) Yeah, my modem's been spazzing a lot lately and I know that's no excuse for not updating. I'll try to be better about it. Sorry for not updating in so long. I had lotsa stuff to do too, so don't worry.

ruleroftheanimeuniverse: Don't worry, it's coming up soon. I'm glad length doesn't bother you just so long as they are still coming. No problem. Thanks a lot and I have ideas formulating in my mind.

Nobody-Special: No worries, mate. This is fun to write and you guys seem to think this is fun to read from what I'm gathering. No problem, I have limited access there too, which is where I'll be for the holidays. No, me being lazy will delay the next chappie. No problem.

VAREKAI: Cool. Thanks a lot. That's really good to know. No worries.

Erik's Rose: You have no idea… Thanks. I'll make sure to write over the holidays to get another chappie up. Season's greetings to you as well.

WITCHCHICK3.0: It's ok, sometimes if I don't update in awhile, you need to get pushy. No worries. Thanks, I need the time to breathe. Air is good.

DragonPrincess: Thanks, I hope you can let me live for not updating in so long.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Chapter 6: Brawl**

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Chale instinctively moved in front of Makina and drew his bow. Makin pushed him out of the way and started running.

"What are you doing!" he asked. She turned around and looked at him.

"He's very overprotective of me. I'm saving your hide as much as mine," she said. A rustle in the bushes caught their attention. Out of the bush stepped Akuji, regal even with all of the leaves that had come off the bush and stuck to him. Chale looked from Akuji to Makina, who caught on to his train of thought. "Not him! I have no time to explain," she said. She ran all the way to the end of the clearing when something large lowered itself from the sky. It was too late.

Why did you not return?- the dragon asked, disappointment and anger in his voice. Makina fell to the ground with one beat of the great wings. A large, pale hand reached out to her. She looked up. No longer was the dragon in front of her, but a man with pale skin. Great wings protruded from his back. He was tall, at least eight or nine feet and dressed in a silver hunting tunic with black pants and boots. She accepted and he picked her up, rising into the sky when an arrow whizzed past his head. He turned around to face the two elves on the ground, one chanting, the other holding a bow. –You dare attack me?- he growled.

"Put her down," Chale said slowly, but demandingly. Fuzen let out a hearty laugh and came back to the earth, placing Makina gently down on the ground. Instantly, vines began to wind around Fuzen's legs. He roared again and the earth itself trembled. Makina saw Chale advancing on Fuzen and got up, her puma following her. Chale was about to attack the earthbound creature when he noticed Makina standing there. He stopped the attack not a moment too soon. Fuzen broke free of his bonds and rose into the sky, creating a fireball in his hand and throwing it at the ground in between Chale and Makina, forcing both back away from the hungry blaze. Chale gave an arrogant smile and walked toward the hungry blaze, and even into it. Makina covered her mouth and said a prayer.

Chale appeared on the other side as Akuji used his staff to strike the ground and cause an earthquake, on that split the fire in half so he could go through. Akuji had a look of hatred in his eyes as he stared at Fuzen. Chale's eyes burned with a rage unseen by mankind. They were about to attack when suddenly, a brilliant white light filled the clearing, blinding all. Makina's eyes had gone dim and lifeless, yet next to her stood a woman with long claws and a grayish-tan hunting tunic, the color of the fur of the puma that tailed Makina. She launched herself forward and stopped in front of Chale and Akuji, giving a short nod of approval and turning to face the mighty beast before them. Akuji raised his staff and began to chant something in a long since dead language and Chale began to form a fireball in his hands preparing to attack the dragon. The woman was calling up a swirl of white mist, a torrent of spirits in an attempt to aid them. Makina turned, with her lifeless posture and placed her hands together, forming a tornado-like windstorm around her. She moved like a puppet, fixing her empty gaze on Fuzen.

"Forgive me," she said. All four people released their magic and directed it towards Fuzen. He cried out with rage and there was a large flash of blinding light before Makina fell forward and the puma returned, the woman disappearing. Both Chale and Akuji rushed forward.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Months later, Makina stood in front of a large patch of ground that the grass refused to grow on. In the center was a makeshift tombstone, faded from too much sunshine and worn from the abuse by the weather. She held in her gloved hand the obsidian locket, her eyes almost as lifeless as they were the day she was broken free from her bondage to the great dragon, Fuzen. She walked forward and knelt down before the headstone, saying a prayer as her breath rose as a misty vapor into the air. She remained silent for a few minutes, gazing at the name she had written in the language of the Wind Elves, the order to which she belonged.

"Fate can be changed," she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek, remembering the words that Fuzen had spoken to her when she had first come to him. "Destiny is not set in stone. You can't change the past, but you can change the course of the future by the choices you make. Do not accept what displeases you, change it." She remembered his voice almost as clearly as if he was there next to her, speaking the words. "Do not let memories hold you to a place where you would otherwise leave." She looked up at the tombstone and, with a defiance she had only remembered having once, made a decision. "I won't let your memory hold me back.

Makina reached out with her gloved hand and left the obsidian locket on the earth before the grave, leaving the symbol of her past, her bondage, her suffering, in the earth where it belonged.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"And that is the end of my mother's tale." Aleia paused for a moment and took a sip of her hot chocolate, smiling enigmatically. Leon took a large bite out of a sweet and looked at Aleia.

"So then what happened?" he asked. She gave him a "look" and sipped her hot cocoa.

"What do you think? I was born, stupid!" she said. Leon sighed.

"I thought this was where it got exciting," he said, dodging a pillow that had been thrown at his head no sooner than the words had exited his mouth.

"You're really rotten, you know that?" Aleia said, smiling.

"Can't be, I'm a cop," he said.

"What a mistake that was," T-Chan muttered and everybody but the detective laughed, and he was completely clueless as to why everyone was laughing.

So then what, Aleia?- Chris asked.

"Let's see…"

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Hope you liked this chapter. As always, constructive criticism, ideas, and kind reviews welcomed. Flames not appreciated but will be used to melt the hot chocolate and pop popcorn. Flamers will be laughed at and ridiculed. Until next time.


	8. Boyfriend

_Hey, I'm back. Hope everybody had a good holiday. Happy New Year! You didn't even have to bug me about updating this time. Yey! To:_

**MagicalGirl**: Thank you very much. I tried not to make you wait too long this time. I started this one the day I updated last time. Don't worry, she is not an elf.

**ReBeLiA, the punk rocker**: It's alright. If you don't have anything to review to, than there is no need for reviews.

**PrettySammi**: Glad you liked it.

**Night Imp**: Yes, D makes an appearance and next chapter, there's even more D! Yey!

**AC/DC-Girl**: It's totally ok. I understand that you were grounded. Yeah, kinda stinks. Yes, I put a Led Zeppelin quote in and there will be more before the end of the series. I knew that, but it's kinda cool. Alright. BTW, great chapter.

_Now, onto the new chappie!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Boyfriend**

* * *

The sky was black for a brief flicker of a moment as all of the graduation caps were tossed, then it returned to its brilliant blue. There were smiles and tears all around. Every person was with their family and friends. One group in particular stood out. It was a girl with raven black hair and a silver streak, a young man with blonde hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and a third young man who had his arm around the girl. She had a large smile on her face, which had a slight shade of rose on her pale cheeks. The young man with a ponytail shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"So, finally out of high school. Man, what a drag those four years were," he remarked.

"Honestly, Leon, you can't possibly say that," the girl chirped.

"Yeah, all those stunts you pulled were great," the other male remarked.

"And I suppose all the detentions and suspensions I got were worth it, eh Lei?" he said, looking toward the girl. She shook her head.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to goof off rather than study," she said.

"Oh c'mon, 'leia. There's more to life than top universities and good grades," the male said.

"Maybe for you, Damien, but I want to study abroad and learn new things," she sighed. Damien smiled.

"Then I'm sure you don't want this letter from that college you applied to in France," he said. Aleia's eyes lit up.

"Give me that!" she said, jumping up and taking it from the unsuspecting Damien. She ripped the envelope open like a child that has just gotten a birthday gift. Leon and Damien smiled knowingly. "I GOT IN!" she shrieked with joy. She turned and hugged Damien, nearly tackling him. He laughed heartily.

"Good luck," he said. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. Damien broke away and walked towards his car, unlocking it and getting in. His eyes revealed that his thoughts were elsewhere, but Aleia was too happy to notice. Leon put an arm around her shoulder.

"What say you and I celebrate? Dinner, your treat," he said. Aleia smiled.

"Whatever you say, cuz," she said, the two of them walking over to her car.

* * *

Aleia smiled as she looked out her dorm window that overlooked the busy streets of Paris. In her view was the Eiffel Tower. She loved to people watch as the crowds below her would gather and socialize. She admitted quietly to herself that after being alive for more than 18 years, humans still never ceased to amaze her. It had been at least four, five months and she still thought that Paris was too fast and busy. Yet that was not really all that bothered her. She admitted to herself for the first time that she left that Paris bothered her because she was lonely. She turned and faced her roommate's side of the room. Her roommate was funny but didn't speak English very well and she wasn't fluent in French. She was from some other European country that didn't speak English. 

There was a tap on the window and she spun around. It was a Saturday and she was the only one in the college building as far as she knew. She breathed a sigh of relief as her gaze fell upon a piteous creature that had flown into the window. She opened the window and carefully lifted the creature, what she came to recognize as an extremely rare "Horned Valvertinger Rabbit", off the windowsill and brought it into the room, closing and locking the window behind her. She laid the rabbit on the desk and carefully examined it. She found numerous scratches and bruises and a broken part of the wing. She pulled some medical tape from inside her desk and began to make an improvised splint until she could get the rabbit to seek medical attention. She smiled as the creature made a noise weakly in thanks. She got up and went to the sink, pouring some water in one of the teacups that she had inherited from her grandmother. She brought it over and set it next to the rabbit, pouring it in the saucer. She smiled as she watched him.

"My grandmother would be turning in her grave if she knew what I was using her fine china for," she said. The rabbit looked blankly at her and Lei giggled, stroking the head of the small rabbit.

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks since the Valvertinger rabbit had appeared at Aleia's windowsill. The creature seemed depressed as it stared out the open window during the long days. Aleia wished she could find the owner. Suddenly, the rabbit began to flutter about her head excitedly. She covered her head to protect herself from the small creature. 

"What!" she snapped. There was a knock on the door and she looked at it. The creature flew at the door and moved about excitedly. Aleia walked over and opened the door, coming face to face with a young man that looked to be of Chinese ancestry. "May I help you?" The rabbit flew at the young man and sat on his shoulder.

"Yes, this is my Horned Valvertinger Rabbit, Q-Chan," he said. He flashed her a smile and she blushed as her face got red. "Thanks for taking care of him." She turned to the side to hide her increasingly reddening face.

"Oh, it was nothing. I love animals," she said.

"Really? My family owns a pet shop," he said. Aleia smiled.

"That's what I hope to do when I get older. I had a friend back in high school whose father died in a terrible accident, so I trained a rather large parrot to recite Shakespeare like her father used to before she went to bed," she said, remembering fondly the bird.

"That's quite a talent," he said. Aleia realized that they were still standing in the doorway.

"Won't you come in? I'm just making some tea," she said. He smiled.

"I'd love to," he said, following her inside and closing the door as she walked into the ornately decorated kitchen. All around were pictures of animals and she had encyclopedias lying open to pictures of exotic specimens on her desk. The young man felt right at home. Aleia cleared her throat and the young man turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name," she said.

"D, my name is D."

* * *

_Yey! I updated. Anywho, tell me your opinions._

_ERH_


	9. Broken

_Hello. Be so very proud of me. Two updates in less than a week. Oh yeah, I'm on a roll now. Sorry if Sofu seems a bit out of character in this. You can tell how very bored I was. This chapter starts out humorous and then turns into a rather dramatic chapter. FAN1, I hope that Damien is alright. To:_

**AC/DC-Girl**: Yes, if not in this one, then in the sequel. Glad to know I'm keeping you in suspense. There's even more suspensfulness (yeah, made that word up on the spot) in this chapter (I hope). I never really thought about it like that. I just kinda wrote the first place that came to mind for her university and had D come to her. I think this was a quick update. Happy New Year to you too. No problem. I just noticed that you put it there and figured it would be kinda funny if I sent it back to you.

**MagicalGirl**: (_Returns MEGA-HAPPY HUGS_) Happy New Year! No, I wasn't going to make her Fuzen's daughter. Makina had absolutely no interest in Fuzen except as someone who could protect her from her own destiny. Yes, I believe you will notice a couple of your ideas in this chapter. Glad you had a good Christmas. I hope that it gets better after your distressing news. I know you'll get through it. Otherwise, you won't be able to read the story, LOL. Thanks a lot. That means a lot to me.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Broken**

* * *

Aleia was laughing so hard that she couldn't continue with the story. Her eyes were watering and Leon looked at her like she was insane. 

"Did I miss something?" he asked. Aleia finally began to calm down.

"Oh, good grief. There was a time period of about a year when D kept coming to visit me and talk to me. So I got a _special_ pet for him because he helped me with my studies a lot. It was a panther cub named Takira, yes that one right there," she confirmed, pointing to the panther which was lazily lying in front of the fire. D's face began to redden.

"Oh yes, I remember this instance quite well," he said. Leon all of a sudden became interested.

"If it's enough to make D blush, then let's hear it," he said. Aleia nodded.

"Well, see, Takira was learning to pounce and we had taken her to the park because she was no more than a mere kitten. She had snuck up on the Count and pounced on him, getting him right in the back. Unfortunately for the Count, he had been standing right in front of the lake and found himself face down in the water with Takira doing a victory pose on his back. I have a picture of it too," she said, reaching for her purse. She looked through her wallet and found said picture, handing it to Chris and Kira. They both giggled and handed it to Leon who found it absolutely hysterical that Takira was on D's back, looking extremely triumphant as D propped himself up on one elbow and was dripping wet. D put his head in his hands.

"You had to remember THAT _now_," he said, his face becoming even redder than it already was. Takira purred as she too remembered it. This caused another round of giggles.

"So then what?" Leon asked.

"Ah yes, well, about four years had passed…"

* * *

Aleia walked through the open door where Leon was waiting with a hug. Next to him were his brother and her sister. Aleia smiled at them. 

"Hey guys," she said. They both raced forward to give Aleia a hug.

"So, Aleia—" the Leon started, but was cut off by Kira.

"There's someone here to see you," she said, motioning to the door of Leon's office. Chris was waiting expectantly. Aleia set her bags down and she walked towards the office. Inside were three people, a crying Ryolen, Miss BeBe (a friend of her mother's from way back), and Damien. She walked over and gave Damien a kiss, which he did not return. Miss BeBe stood up.

"Aleia, dear child," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's been an incident concerning your mother." Aleia's eyes went wide here.

"Is she alright?" she asked. Miss BeBe shook her head.

"She did not survive," she said. Aleia let this sink in a moment. She suddenly found herself in Damien's arms as she fell to her knees, crying for her mother. Sure, they did not have the best relationship, but the last time she had come was what made her feel so guilty. She had told her mother that she would never again communicate with her. Damien seemed as if he wanted to get something off his chest, but he did not want to say it to her at the present moment. He just let her cry there for a bit. Soon, Miss BeBe moved out of the room and disappeared. Ryolen moved to help comfort Aleia. They stayed like that for a long time before Aleia finally let go of Damien and he moved to leave. Ryolen did not notice the strange glare in his eyes.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Aleia had been informed of her mother's death. She was distraught, and if that wasn't enough, Damien had broken up with her. Her heart was in pieces. She had been comforted by D after the breakup with Damien, but he was becoming increasingly busy. This was her last chance to say goodbye to the accursed town. She walked up to the polished rock which bore the name Makina and laid a rose on the smooth marble. She stood there for a few tense moments, muttering a prayer that she remembered her mother saying every time she had heard the news of someone's death. It was in some language that she had never heard before. Her mother said it was a dead language. She let her tears flow freely. Her hand clasped the locket D had given to her the last time he saw her. She turned to walk back to the dark car that she drove which held Kira and Ryolen. She put her hands to her mouth as she came face to face with a figure that hadn't been there before. It was D's grandfather, Sofu D. She let her heartbeat slow as he approached her. 

"My condolences on your loss," he said scathingly. She cringed at his tone.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why am I here? I have some unfinished business," he said, looking into her silver-blue eyes. She looked away. He reached forward and grabbed her arm with one swift motion, turning her towards him and, with the other hand, pulling his hair back to reveal his oddly colored eye. "You will forget him. Forget my grandson." Aleia's eyes went wide. Suddenly, all the memories she had of the instances of D were erased. Sofu, satisfied that his work was done, let go of her and she fell to her knees as he walked away, seemingly disappearing into the mist that rose from the wet streets. Ryolen saw her fall and rushed out of the car and over to her.

"Who did this to you?" she asked. Aleia looked blankly at her.

"I don't…remember," she said. Ryolen hugged her close.

"My lady, I will never allow this to happen to you again," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Aleia returned the hug.

"Now, lets go," Aleia said. Ryolen nodded.

"Alright," she said. She helped Aleia to her feet and both of them walked towards the car. That's when both of them heard the small mewing that came from behind the tombstone. Aleia turned around to see a young silver and black tiger cub. She cocked her head and picked the small, piteous creature and nestled it in her arms. The tiger happily adjusted to her comforting embrace and promptly fell asleep. Aleia giggled.

"Shaegra, that sounds like a good name for you," she said as Ryolen and herself began walking back to the car. With one last fleeting look, they left the city…

* * *

D slept peacefully on the small couch that was placed in the parlor. A few cats, Calico, Siamese, and Persian to be specific in breed, were curled around him. Sofu D walked through the door and looked at his grandson. The job was almost done. There was only one thing left to do. He approached D and pulled his hair out of his face once more. 

"I am sorry, grandson. Forget her, she will cause you nothing but trouble," he said. D stirred and shifted his position, dumping a few of the cats to the floor, where they got up and indignantly walked away. He fell back into his slumber, but it was no longer peaceful, as nightmares began to enter his thoughts.

* * *

_So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and Happy New Year to all. _

_ERH_


	10. Babble

_Greetings and a late Happy New Year. Seeing as I confused some people (myself included) I have added this chapter. It explains a little more, I hope. I hope to get some more updates in soon, but I'm cramming for one of those big state tests. I hate those. Now to:_

AC/DC-Girl: I'm glad you're not grounded anymore. Thank you. That makes me feel really great. It's every author's dream to get a compliment like that. I tried my best to convey emotions pretty well.

Nobody-Special: Thank you. Happy holidays to you too.

ruleroftheanimeuniverse: I don't foresee the Detective letting him live it down. No problem. It is a family time after all.

FAN1: It wasn't really "dating" so to speak. He helped her study and they talked. It wasn't exactly dating, even though she did have feelings for him and vice-versa because neither would show him. When she got back, she could sense the relationship waning. Sorry if that was confusing.

Heaven sent me: Thanks and you're welcome.

VAREKAI: Thank you very much. This one's drawing to a close. I've already got the final chapter written and the first one of the last part started. Ironic, isn't it? The story draws to a close as the year begins.

WITCHCHICK3.0: Thank you. Glad you liked them. I'm certain they weren't the best presents though.

Erik's Rose: Ooh, didn't catch that whole part about the locket. It'll come back in the last part and I'll get it again in the revisions. Thank you.

Just a random reader: LOL. Thanks for the compliment.

PrettySammi: Glad you liked it.

Dragon Princess: Thank you. It's been ok so far, but you slept through it. It only comes once a year LOL. Thanks for they encouragement.

MagicalGirl: I hope this explains a bit more on why he didn't remember her. There is indeed a surprise twist, but its so twisted, I can't believe I thought it up… Anyway, I have no problem with rambling. Heck, I do it all the time. If writing helps get your mind off it then by all means, I don't mind the long reviews. Besides, they help me with ideas and such. I know, I surprised myself with the fast updates. (_Double MEGA-BIG HAPPY HUGS_)

Night Imp: I heard it from a reviewer. And don't worry, I have no intention of giving this up.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Babble**

* * *

"I remember that!" Leon said. "D was out of it for awhile after that." D glared at him, which only aroused giggling from the girls. 

"Someone as majestic as you, out of it?" Aleia asked, teasing him lightly. D rolled his eyes.

"I suppose that sarcasm of yours will never go away," he said, which made Leon nod. This only succeeded in getting a pillow thrown at his head by Aleia. He caught it and placed it behind his head. Kira moved from her spot and went over, crawling onto Leon's lap. Leon looked at Aleia.

"You forgot something though," he said. She arched an eyebrow.

"And you can tell the story better?" she asked, almost ridiculing him.

"I suppose I can. After all, I am a detective, it is my job to get the facts straight," he said., turning her sarcasm right back at her. She leaned back and gave him a look that said 'just-try it'.

"Let's hear it then," she said.

"Alright…"

* * *

It was just after Aleia had returned from Paris and Leon was sitting at his computer desk with a cup of coffee. He was working on a case, yet his mind could not focus on the facts he was supposed to be working with. His thoughts kept flickering back to Damien and Aleia. Though Damien was a good friend of his, he had noticed that the distance was weakening their relationship. He didn't know about Aleia, but Damien had been seen more that a few times with another girl. He supposed that that was what distance did to the relationship. There was a sharp knock on the door. 

"What!" Leon said.

"How's the case coming?" Jill's muffled voice came through the locked door.

"OK," he lied. In truth, he had barely created a profile on the guy.

"Alright, do you want anything? I'm going out to get some lunch," she asked.

"Nah, I'll get something when I'm done," he said.

"Suit yourself," she said, walking away. He waited until the footsteps died before turning towards the door. He took a sheet of paper and wrote sloppily with a black sharpie the words "DO NOT DISTURB" and opened the door. He taped the crudely made sign to the door and closed it, locking it once more. He turned back to his computer desk and saw someone standing there. He pulled his gun and the man put up a hand.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded.

"Count D," the stranger said, smiling enigmatically.

"How'd you get in?"

"The door."

"What do you want?"

"You have a cousin, yes?" Count D asked.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Then it is indeed you who I am looking for," he said, lifting his hair to reveal an oddly colored eye. "Forget this meeting and forget your cousins. Forget my grandson." Leon looked pale for a moment before he closed his eyes to stop the spinning. He opened them and the man was gone, though he had no memory of him anyway. He shook his head and went back to profiling his suspect. The name?

_Count D_.

* * *

"So that's why you've been trying to put me in jail!" D said. Aleia laughed, causing T-Chan to fall to the floor. He got up and looked indignant as he walked over and sat next to Chris. Kira instantly climbed into his lap. T-Chan was a bit shocked, but didn't do anything to stop her. Chris looked at Leon. 

So will you stop hunting D now?-

"I would be ever grateful," D said.

"Not a chance. I know you've done something wrong!" Leon said. Aleia giggled as she moved to get up for another cup of hot chocolate. Chris got up.

I'll get it!- he said, extending his hand for her cup. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, squirt," she said, tousling his hair. He left and T-Chan picked the giggling Kira up and carried her into the kitchen. Count D looked at Aleia.

"So then what?"

"Then there was a mysterious pet I found in my shop, a silver komodo dragon…"

* * *

_I apologize for the shortness, but the next (and last) chapter will be up when the first chapter of the next part is finished. Adieu, mes amis._

_ERH_


	11. Bretheren

_Can I get a WHOOP WHOOP! 112 reviews! Wow, I love you guys so much. Thanks so much for the support and patience. This is the end of Rain or Tears, but the sequel should be up. I've already got the second chapter of it partially written. Mega-late Happy New Years to everyone!_

MagicalGirl: Victory is mine! LOL. They have a conversation in this chapter which should clear it up a bit more. When I do the revised chapters, I'll add another chapter or something with that, so look out for that.

Nobody-Special: Thanks very much!

ruleroftheanimeuniverse: Glad you enjoyed.

FAN1: Thanks, I hope I do not sound arrogant for saying this, but I think my writing has improved from LCK by a lot.

Heaven sent me: Thanks, no, you're not being brash at all. At some point when I do the revisions to make everything make sense (which is somewhere in the future) I will add another chapter and it will be Chapter Number-and-a-half.

Erik's Rose: Or somebody up there likes me for the one creative writing streak I've had in a long time…(_Starts to Happy Dance_) Yey! I'm done with the second one. This one took a long time to write, but the other one will probably take longer, no?

DragonPrincess: You're welcome. I'm glad you like them.

VAREKAI: If you guys can forgive me for not updating months at a time, then I have no excuse for not forgiving, especially with such a good excuse. I know what you mean about being swamped with school and work. Thanks, glad you like them.

PrettySammi: Thanks, that makes me feel really good about my writing.

Just a random reader: It has indeed. Thanks, I'll try.

Sweet 'n' SASSY: Oh, good grief I know what you mean by being too busy. I've been trying to update this for some time now, but I can't find the time to do it. Thanks and you're welcome.

WITCHCHICK3.0: Thanks, glad you like and I hope you like the next one just as much.

AlOoPiEnEwBiE: Hey, tell me about it. Glad you like it. I'll try, but I can't guarantee results.

ReBeLiA, the punk rocker: Maybe…hope you like OUT OF MEMORY AND TIME

* * *

**Chapter 10: Brethren **_

* * *

_Aleia paused here for a moment, shaking her head. 

"That's when I moved here. That's when Yakunan appeared. He was the silver Komodo dragon. He wants revenge for his father's death by my mother's hand," she said, letting out a low, half-hearted chuckle. "It seems ironic that though my mother preached to me that destiny is not set in stone, that you can't change the past, but you can change the course of the future by the choices you make, that I should not accept what displeases me, that I should change it, yet my destiny is predetermined by the course of action my mother took," she said, beginning to cry. Leon stepped out to give the two some privacy. He headed towards where the goat and the two children were. Count D held Aleia close to him.

"It's alright," he said softly. This only made Aleia feel worse and she cried harder. D held her even closer. "Come stop your crying, you'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry, for you'll be in my arms." Aleia slowly began to calm herself.

"It's so strange…" she said, trailing off.

"What?" The Count asked.

"When I first met you, back in Paris, the last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of you. I wanted you to think I was strong, perhaps even strong enough to be with someone like you, so good at hiding their emotions. Now, I'm doing it so openly, it's kind of…"

"Ironic?" D supplied.

"Yes, that's it," she said, snuggling closer to him, her face still slightly red from crying. D kissed the top of her head. "Paris, that's where I fell in love with you. Since the first time I saw you, your opinions mattered to me more than anything else. I just wanted to impress you."

"And you've succeeded," he said. There was a long silence, but not awkward. Neither was quite sure how long the hush dragged on, but it was Aleia who spoke first.

"She blamed me," she said.

"Who?"

"My mother…she…blamed me for…my father's…disappearance," she said, sniffing in between words. "Of course, Ryolen would never let me believe it," she said, thinking fondly of the young woman she had called her sister, though they were not related by blood.

"What part does Ryolen play in all of this?" Count D asked.

"She was the puma Miss BeBe gave to my mother. My mother told her to protect me at the cost of her life. I never thought that she would need to. She was a sister to me," she said. Count D nodded.

"Master and servant reunited in death," he said.

"Sounds like something straight out of some book that we read in high school," came a voice from the door frame. Aleia jumped up and looked at the figure in the door frame. There stood Damien, falcon and all, only the falcon no longer looked its namesake. It took the form of a woman with ivory and ebony colored wings protruding from her shoulder blades. She was garbed in a dark grey tunic with white pants. Her feet were covered by thick leather boots. D stood up.

"You are trespassing, leave now or I shall be forced to make you leave," he said, for the first time since either Leon or Aleia had known him sounding as forceful as he did. Damien smirked.

"You and what army?"

"Him and this army," came a voice from behind Damien, who wheeled about to see two unfamiliar figures. He cursed under his breath and pushed past them, the falcon on his heels. The two stepped in.

"Count D's pet shop I presume?" the second said. Aleia looked stunned and Kira rounded the corner.

"Papa?"

* * *

_And that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed the surprise ending and the connection to the next story. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy day to read my work. _

_**For ever, brother, hail and fare well. (In perpetun, frater, ave atque vale.) –Catullus, Ode, CI**_


End file.
